


If you wannabe my lover (you gotta get with the Ga(a)ng)

by Miss_Rust



Series: Toepick & Stick: A Figureskating Verse [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Zuko doesn't even notice it, Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Boys Kissing, But only Hakoda for real, Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Meeting the Family, POV Sokka (Avatar), Sokka has adhd, Sokka has his sass from Hakoda, Sparring, Swearing, Texting, Tickling, Yuzuru Hanyu's butt is still at fault for this, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, famous!Zuko, figure skating AU, himbo sokka, meeting the friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Rust/pseuds/Miss_Rust
Summary: "He's a figure skater.""Oh? So we all have the ice in common, cool. Maybe he can give me some pointers! Is he any good?" Katara asks, now really curious.Sokka can't help it, he snorts. Good doesn't even begin to cover it.In which Sokka's new boyfriend is the reigning Olympic champion in figure skating, and he has to somehow tell that to his family. And friends.
Relationships: Bato & Sokka (Avatar), Hakoda & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka & The Gaang (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), background bato/hakoda
Series: Toepick & Stick: A Figureskating Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853401
Comments: 109
Kudos: 1759





	If you wannabe my lover (you gotta get with the Ga(a)ng)

**Author's Note:**

> This title is perfect,,,, you know? because,,, you know,,, this is about zuko meeting the gaang,,,, and wannabe is sokka's ringtone
> 
> *big brain explosion* 
> 
> This fic has been my brainchild! I got so many comments wanting a sequel that I sat down and did just that! I love ya'll. 
> 
> Thank you @dyoxyys for beta'ing me! ♥

##### Aang

It's Tuesday, midday, and he's had a boyfriend for about six days. Thursday Night he'd slept over at Zuko's, they had kissed, and cuddled, and Sokka had found out his date was an Olympic figure skater. Not particularly in that order. 

After that, they'd just texted lots and lots, and Sokka had fought the urge to run over to the other man's apartment the entire time. They're taking this relatively slow, though, so he has to restrain himself. He doesn't want to overdo it after all. 

But now he was going to see Zuko again, for brunch. Zuko picked the place and shot him the address half an hour ago. Sokka spends the entire time on the metro perusing the online menu of the café, because being indecisive with food? Not a good thing to happen when you want to have a good time with your boyfriend _-boyfriend, oh my god_ -. It really, _really_ doesn't help that the menu is so big. How can he ever decide what to eat? 

Coffee with Croissant? Latte with an English Breakfast? Espresso? Cappuccino? 

Zuko doesn't even drink coffee. And it's all Sokka can think about right now. He's an engineer for fuck's sake, that's his life juice! 

So, some type of coffee, unquestionably. But food? Eggs probably, protein and stuff because he should eat that because he's a hockey player. Like, bulking up or something. 

The tinny-voiced metro lady announces the next stop, and Sokka gets off. He has like 10 minutes left to get to the place, and he manages the trip in 5. When he comes in, he _thinks_ he has narrowed down his choice of food to two items. Unfortunately, every fucking dish he sees on other people's tables looks so good he is back to step zero. 

And Zuko's already there, waving at him from a secluded table in the corner. And looks unfairly handsome and sleek and beautiful. 

"Good morning, Mr Bond!" 

"Sokka, hi." 

Zuko is blushing because, of course, he is. He's always blushing. Man, he's so awkward it sometimes surprises him that he's a world star. How Zuko manages to be so suave on the ice- it's beyond him. He'd watched only two videos, of the Olympic gold performance and the World's, but then he'd decided that he'd much rather learn more about Zuko from Zuko himself rather than from the internet. The internet probably _does_ have lots of things wrong. They even misspelt his name on there, using Chinese characters instead of Japanese. Zuko went on a rant on it over text when Sokka was in a lecture on Friday, sending him a screenshot with the caption 'You'd think if you're world-famous, they'd get your name right, but no.' 

But now, Zuko's rising from his chair and he's blushing and beautiful and not ranting about his wrong name on Wikipedia. He's gorgeous. 

Sokka drops a kiss on his lips. 

And then they have brunch. It's easy, things are always so comfortable between them, and Sokka has Zuko laughing in a matter of minutes. He ropes his boyfriend into a loud musing session about food, because honestly, why should he suffer his indecisiveness alone. 

In the end, Zuko chooses for him, by ordering both of Sokka's final choices, a Latte and a Jasmine Tea with the words, "We'll share so you don't have to choose." Turns out he's able to overcome his awkwardness when there is someone even more awkward. And Sokka is awkward when ordering food. 

And then, hours later, he stands on a podium at UBC in front of like, hundreds of people, introducing himself and explaining his latest project. It's easy to talk about this; it's his element. Although he could be a bit less nervous because he didn't plan for Zuko to be actually tagging along, like Sokka had offered him to last Thursday. 

Zuko had gotten a call halfway through their brunch and vanished for a few minutes, and when he returned, he just stated "So, it does seem like I'll finally see your university!" and tagged along for the ride. 

Which would have been completely fine, had he not checked his phone a couple of minutes before the presentation and seen Aang's text. 

Aang, who he mentors, who does a bachelor's in engineering with a major in physics, specifically aerodynamics. Who is his sister's boyfriend and his own best friend and who is irrevocably and undeniably, an ice-skating fan. Who definitely, most likely, undoubtedly would _recognise_ Zuko Sozin as the fucking world star he is. 

> _Aang [15:25] m done early with the workshop, gonna listen to your pres, good luck!_

The crowd erupts into applause as he finishes his speech, giving over to his Professor, Piandao. Soon enough, everything is done, and the masses start to rise. 

"Sokka!" Someone hisses behind him. 

His elbow is caught from behind, and he's faced with huge grey eyes. Aang is practically vibrating, excitedly rolling back and forth on his feet. 

"What is it?" Sokka's pretty sure he _knows_ , exactly, what it is. 

"I know you don't care for figure skating, but, like, that's totally the reigning Olympic figure skating champion over there, and he _listened to your speech_ ! What's he _doing_ here!" 

Sokka sighs, covering his face with a palm. How the fuck does he solve this without a scene? Aang can be a bit, overzealous. That boy is just too damn bubbly sometimes.

"Look, I know you don't believe me, but it's him! I _know_ it! This is his home-rink, in Vancouver! It's not that far fetched!" 

"Aang-" 

“-Shit he’s coming over, Sokka, Sokka, _Sokka_!” 

Fuck it. He's just gonna wing it. 

"Hey," And there he is, raspy voice and everything, "I don't know what you were talking about when you said you were nervous, that was brilliant!"

"Ah, just stage fright, you know." 

"I mean it, Sokka. Stop underplaying yourself!" 

Sokka pulls Zuko in for a half hug, because honestly he really needs his boyfriend's support for this, not that Zuko has a clue what's going on. Yet. Aang has gone _quiet,_ an incredulous look on his round face. 

He sighs and faces the music. 

"Hey, Zuko, this is Aang, my best friend and Katara's boyfriend." 

Zuko smiles and shakes Aang's hand.

Aang doesn't say anything, he just stares. And keeps shaking their hands. 

Zuko's becoming tense, so Sokka tightens his hold around his waist and smiles at his boyfriend in a way that he hopes is encouraging. He knows that Zuko knows that Aang is a fan, they've talked about this, about meeting the fam, so to speak.

"And Aang, this is my boyfriend, Zuko, you know, the one I've been dating for the past two months?" 

It shouldn't be funny how Aangs mouth falls open at that, still shaking Zuko's hand. Despite his heart hammering away in panic, he's a bit amused. 

"Holy _shit."_

"Hey, language!" 

Aang abruptly closes his mouth. And then starts grinning, his signature, wide and toothy smile that makes your cheeks hurt in sympathy. 

"You're the dude Sokka has been losing his shit over for the past month!" 

Now Sokka is the one blushing, but seemingly Aang's statement was a good thing because Zuko relaxes just a tad next to him.

"It seems so." Zuko answers, "Nice to meet you." 

They're _still_ shaking hands. Sokka doesn't know if he wants to weep or cackle, his poor awkward boyfriend who sucks with social interactions, and Aang, awestruck by said boyfriend. 

He clears his throat, and Aang drops his hand, mortified. 

"I'm so sorry. It's just Sokka never mentioned that you were, _you,_ so to say," Aang gestures widely grinning, "I'm a bit starstruck, I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay," Zuko shrugs, "It's not like he _knew_ who I was until a week ago, I'm sure he would have told you." 

Aang is back to gaping, but this time at Sokka. 

"Sokka, _why_?" 

"I just zoned out many times when you spoke about ice-skating, I can't help it!" Sokka tries hard to not sound too defensive, and he's not sure he manages. He feels the heat creep up his shoulders, his head, and he's so sure his head must be looking like a tomato right now, the way his hands are sweaty and cold.

"I just met him and I never really cared to ask what he does! It's not like it matters to me anyway, he could be a dishwasher, and I'd date him. You know this!" 

"Oh, Sokka, only you." Aang facepalms and laughs, "It's okay, really!" 

And then he gets serious and calm, and looks at Zuko. 

"Sokka is a good judge of character, so I trust him with this, but like, if you hurt him, I'll sick Toph on you, don't think I won't!" 

And Aang flashes another signature grin at them, and then he's gone, shouting something about "Another workshop, see you later!" 

They stand in awkward silence for a second, staring at the spot where Aang stood seconds ago. 

Zuko clears his throat.

"So, who is Toph?" 

"A friend, she can be scary sometimes." He tries to ignore his frantically beating heart. 

Damn, that could have gone better. The panic still has him in its grasp. He still has those horrible hot flashes.

"Sokka?" 

Zuko is stepping in front of him, but Sokka can't meet his eyes, damn it, he should, but he really can't bring himself to do it. Fuck eye-contact. 

"Sokka." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he'd be here!" He blurts out. 

What if he fucked it up? What if Zuko's gonna hate him, what if Aang was too much? What if _he_ is too much?

"Sokka, your heart is beating like crazy, look at me." 

"How-" 

His eyes fall on their hands, Zuko's hands holding his, warm and dry and reassuring, and his fingers are held against Sokka's pulse point. 

Oh.

"Sokka, it's okay. You were taken off guard, it's okay! It went well, didn't it?" 

"Did it?" He finally manages to look up at Zuko, who is smiling at him. That helps his heart slow down a lot, curse him, why does he have this _effect_ on him? It shouldn't be legal.

"Yeah, I think so. Aang seems nice. A bit excited? Also, the tattoos on his head are bold, I like it." 

"Don't let him hear it, he'll swoon." 

They tentatively grin at each other, and Zuko steps into his space, clearly looking for a hug.

Sokka obliges. 

"Sokka, you think he likes me?" He hears the muffled noise in his chest. 

For some reason, he doesn't think he should reply 'of course he does he's a fan.' He muses for a while. 

"Yeah, I think he does. I mean, I talked his ears off about you from the moment I first met you, and he seemed like he liked you then? So, without knowing you're Zuko Sozin, World Star Extraordinaire," Sokka says, "I mean, and even now he knows, it's probably just a bonus. Honestly, you'd know it if he hated you, and Aang doesn't really hate anyone, he's like a raging pacifist."

Zuko snorts. 

"I guess we'll see." 

"Anyways, Aang is not the person to be scared of, that's probably more Katara or Suki." 

That doesn't seem to assure Zuko. 

"Well, let's burn that bridge when we get to it." Zuko smiles, but he still looks vaguely uncomfortable. 

"I'm not sure that's how that saying goes. Anyways, wanna see the labs? I can give you a tour before you have to leave." 

"Sure." 

The rest of the day is relatively uneventful, but they're having fun. Sokka drops of Zuko at his apartment and enacts a cheesy "thanks for this date kiss" which makes Zuko laugh, and Sokka brim with happiness on his way home. 

As he lies awake, he sinks into thoughts of who they'd meet next. For some reason, he wants Zuko there for when he tells people who he is. It just makes him feel more secure. It's not even funny how in tune with himself Zuko makes him feel. It's like the man is a certified Sokka calmer.

Before he puts away his phone, he sends another text to Zuko.

> _Sokka [00:23] hey, I meant that what i said today. I wouldn't care if you were a firefighter or a dishwasher or a businessman, you're still you and i like you for you? I hope that makes sense._

There's no reply yet, so he puts down his phone and tries to sleep. 

*

#####  **Hakoda & Bato ******

Contrary to his belief, it's actually his dad who finds out next. 

Not even a day after the Aang incident, as he has it eloquently named in his head, he gets a text, or a couple of them, during a lecture. He doesn't check them at once, because if he does, he won't listen to another word, he'll be distracted by his phone, he just knows it. 

When he finally does check his phone, there are about eleven (11) missed calls and 5 new messages. 

It's a Wednesday, how can his week already be this stressful? 

> _Dadkoda [14:30] hey Socks, is there a particular reason I just saw this man wearing your hockey jersey?_
> 
> _Dadkoda [14:31] [A picture, slightly shaky, from the city centre where Zuko is surrounded by some fans, signing autographs. He's wearing Sokka's UBC Thunderbirds hockey jersey, quite obviously, because the back says Sokka, and his number, 21. It's way too big on him, but Zuko makes it look like it's high fashion, he's so gorgeous.]_
> 
> _Dadkoda [14:40] I asked one of those girls who that is and apparently thats the olympic ice skating champion. Sokka, why does he have your jersey_
> 
> _Dadkoda [14:45] Sokka are you aware you are dating a world star_
> 
> _Dadkoda [14:50] Call me, son_

Oh shit. 

He'd visited Zuko on Saturday, after practice, showered at his boyfriend's and went back home in his hoodie. And forgot his jersey he had been wearing under said hoodie, so Zuko had texted if he could wear it. And obviously, he'd say yes. Who doesn't say yes to their boyfriend wearing their clothes? It's hot. 

Sokka dials, better get it over with sooner rather than later, and he has some time until the next lecture anyways. 

"Sokka?" 

"Hi Dad, I'm sorry I was in a lecture." 

"Oh, right, I shouldn't have called, are you in trouble?" 

"No, I got my phone on silent, it's fine." 

They both pause, Sokka waiting for the shoe to drop. 

"So." Hakoda starts, "Are you aware that you're dating a world star? Is he leading you on? Do I need to save you?" 

Sokka can't help but laugh, giggling at the image his brain conjures up. 

"No, Dad, I know. I mean, I didn't know until like last week, but he thought I knew, but I didn't so when I found out he panicked and thought I'd leave him. That was the emergency, last week, remember?" 

"Ah. And you neglected to tell me, exactly, why?" His dad says, sounding intrigued, "I'm not mad at you Sokka, I just wanna know." 

"I didn't know how, Dad." 

"Sokka, you can tell me everything, you know that, right?" 

"Yeah, but like, how do you tell your slightly overprotective Dad that you're dating a celebrity?" 

"Fair, fair." Hakoda laughs, and Sokka is a tiny bit relieved. 

"So he thought you knew, huh?"

"Yup," Sokka pops the word. "I was completely oblivious!"

"Honestly though, are you okay with that? Like, it could get nasty, with all those fans. I just want you to be sure." 

"Yes, Da, I'm sure. Like, I met him without all those stereotypes, and I'm pretty sure he didn't fake anything." 

"Okay. I trust you, Socks." 

"Ugh, can you stop with that nickname already?!" 

"Never" 

"I'll introduce you soon, but I gotta run I've got class." 

"Okay. Bato's making burgers tonight, so you better be home on time!" 

_Beep beep beep._

Dad's hung up on him. So he texts Zuko. 

> _Sokka [16:01] u still in the city centre?_
> 
> _Zuko [16:04] yeah_
> 
> _Zuko [16:04] wait a minute how do u know that_
> 
> _Sokka [16:04] my dad might or might not have just asked me if I'm aware i'm dating you, a world star_
> 
> _Zuko [16:05] wait what_
> 
> _Zuko [16:05] i thought you wanted to do the traditional thing and introduce me?_
> 
> _Sokka [16:05] yeah but my dad's perceptive and my first hype man_
> 
> _Sokka [16:06] and also my hockey teams hype man. he's like a soccer mum._
> 
> _Sokka [16:06] or like, a SOKKA DAD get it?_
> 
> _Zuko [16:06] oh god don't tell me you're a puns guy 😭_
> 
> _Sokka [16:07] so what if i am? 😏😉_
> 
> _Zuko [16:07] get to the point sokka_
> 
> _Sokka [16:07] basically dad's on first-name basis with the team and visits every one of my matches, so he knows every one of the birds_
> 
> _Zuko [16:08] okay?_
> 
> _Sokka [16:08] he saw u wearing my jersey while signing autographs and asked someone who that was because he knows you're not playing for the thunderbirds_
> 
> _Zuko [16:08] oh_
> 
> _Zuko [16:09] are you okay? Is your dad okay with this? I assume you told him_
> 
> _Sokka [16:09] yeah its fine, i just wanted to tell you :D_
> 
> _Zuko [16:10] wait. WAIT SOKAA_
> 
> _Sokka [16:11] hm?_
> 
> _Zuko [16:11] fml i knew he looked familiar_
> 
> _Zuko [16:12] i think your dad might have come up to me and taken a selfie with me_
> 
> _Sokka [16:13] LMAO wtf_
> 
> _Sokka [16:14] really?_
> 
> _Zuko [16:15] does your dad have long brown hair and braids with blue beads? then yes_
> 
> _Sokka [16:15] shit lmao  
> _
> 
> _Sokka [16:15] 1 sec_

_Sokka is typing..._

> _Sokka [16:15] dad, what did you_ do
> 
> _Dadkoda [16:16] 😁_
> 
> _Sokka [16:16] DAD_
> 
> _Sokka [16:16] did you embarrass my boyfriend_
> 
> _Sokka [16:16] dad he's shy please dont embarrass my boyfriend_
> 
> _Dadkoda [16:17] Nah don't worry, it's all in good fun. I just took a selfie and said I was a fan._
> 
> _Dadkoda [16:18] I just wanted to know how he'd be without knowing who i was, didn't want to embarrass him_
> 
> _Dadkoda [16:19] Well, he did seem really nice and polite to his fans_
> 
> _Dadkoda [16:20] but I also have a pic of us where he doesn't know who i am at all and i think that's hilarious :D_
> 
> _Dadkoda [16:21] I do hope you're not mad, and Zuko isn't either_
> 
> _Dadkoda [16:22] there was just so much potential for teasing purposes!!! I could post this at your wedding, imagine_
> 
> _Sokka [16:21] oh god_

_Sokka screenshot-ed the conversation_

> _Sokka [16:21] look at this_
> 
> _Sokka [16:21] [forwarded screenshot]_
> 
> _Zuko [16:22] I see where you get your mischief from_
> 
> _Zuko [16:22] i am mortified_
> 
> _Sokka [16:23] so am i, I'm so sorry for my dad_
> 
> _Zuko [16:24] it's okay, we'll cope together? promise you'll protect me from your dad when i meet him_
> 
> _Sokka [16:24] i will_
> 
> _Sokka [16:25] basically, my dad is one protective ass dad, so we'll have to deal with lots of teasing and dad jokes probably. But like, i really really like you and my dad would hate to fuck things up for me, so we'll be fine_
> 
> _Sokka [16:25] i hope it's not too much_
> 
> _Zuko [16:26] sokka i will cope_
> 
> _Zuko [16:26] you are never too much, i swear. I like you so much_
> 
> _Sokka [16:27] you sap_
> 
> _Zuko [16:28] your sap ♥ also you're totally blushing right now i call it_
> 
> _Sokka [16:29] got me_
> 
> _Sokka [16:30] (selfie, Sokka in a giant lecture room that's mostly empty, head bracing on his elbow, slight red tinge to his cheeks. Captioned 'lecture starting soon, gotta go♥')_
> 
> _Zuko [16:31] handsome ♥_
> 
> _Zuko [16:32] (selfie Zuko in a dressing room in Sokka's jersey, oversized on him. Zuko smiles awkwardly, biting his lips. Not captioned)_
> 
> _Sokka [16:32] godfucking damn zuko, you look so good in my jersey. blue suits you_
> 
> _Sokka [16:32] tease_
> 
> _Zuko [16:33] :D_

They keep texting like this, and since the next lecture is on a topic Sokka already knows, since he hyperfocused on this once when he still did his bachelors, so it's safe to shoot him texts now and then. Zuko is much more interesting than this anyways. 

And his mind keeps swaying to his dad too. He did not want Hakoda to find out like that, but maybe it was for the best. He can't imagine Hakoda finding out in person now that he thinks about it. Even if today's situation was really awkward, he's glad that telling his dad was taken off his hands. Less to do. Sokka's sure his dad will tell Bato, and he doesn't really want to stop him. However, Katara is another thing. His sister would die mad if she'd find out like this and not from Sokka. He really hopes Dad hasn't told her yet.

When he comes in later that day, Hakoda is arriving at the same time, and Sokka quickly asks him not to tell Katara yet. He nods, and that's that. 

All during dinner, Sokka waits on the other shoe to drop, but Hakoda doesn't breach the topic at all. The only thing that happens is that Hakoda teases him much more than usual, but he also wraps Sokka up in hugs a lot more than usual, so that's fine. 

Hugs are Sokka's love language, and his Dad always knows when Sokka needs a bit more reassurance. 

*

Dad stays true to his word to not tell his sister yet, but the next morning, Bato is the one that stops him in the kitchen when he's about to leave after breakfast and gives him a hug. Bato's hugs are the best hugs. 

Sokka is confused but ravels in the attention, pushing his face into his other dad's chest. 

"Hakoda told me. The boy has you whipped, doesn't he?" 

Immediately, he tries to get away, but Bato is strong as fuck, so Sokka just manages to flail a bit and blush. 

"Batooooo let me gooo." He whines, "This is not fair, how dare you ambush me about my feelings!" 

"So there are feelings?" Bato has a shit-eating grin. 

"So what if there are!" 

"Then that's completely fine. I can't wait to meet him if he's got you happy like this." 

Sokka manages to get away from the headlock that Bato's got him in now, a far cry from the earlier hug. 

He sticks his tongue out at his second dad and flits away as quickly as possible, though not without stealing some of Bato's food, some sliced apples. 

*

#####  **Katara**

He actually tells Katara the same day Bato confronted him, on Thursday, rather than introducing Zuko to her. It's a late-night, and she had come to his room to watch some Netflix. They get a few episodes into a show Sokka doesn't know the name of, but Katara likes it. He just can't pay attention to it, even though there are subtitles, mostly daydreaming about everything and nothing at all. 

Katara breaks his reverie. 

"Did you ask Zuko yet what he does?" She sounds bored, but immediately Sokka's heart is dropping at the prospect of telling her. Because she will get to the bottom of it. If Sokka says no, she will know. It's like she has a lie detector somewhere hidden. Best just get it over with. 

"Yeah." 

"And?" 

Might as well be honest. It's the best approach with Katara. She will find out everything.

"He's a figure skater." 

"Oh? So we all have the ice in common, cool. Maybe he can give me some pointers! Is he any good?"

Sokka can't help it, he snorts. 

Katara has been figure skating as well, but she never wanted to go professional. It's more a hobby to her than anything. But she likes to excel, so of course, she'd ask for advice. 

"What?!" 

"No, no, it's just-" Sokka facepalms, "It's just that 'good', doesn't really cover it." 

"Oh come on, don't be mean!" 

It's funny how worked up Katara sometimes gets to defend others. It really shouldn't be. 

"I'm not being mean!" He tries not to sound petulant. "That's not what I mean when I say that." 

"Well, what _do_ you mean?" 

"Katara, he's the Olympic champion." 

"Hah, and I'm the Queen of France!" 

Sokka stays quiet. 

"Sokka, fuck off, don't sass me." 

Katara stares at him. He stares back. 

"You're serious." 

"I am." 

"No way. Prove it."

Sokka pulls out his phone and goes through his gallery, picking out a selfie he took of them on their third date, where they'd been lying down on their picnic blanket. They're both grinning into the camera, hair pooling around them. 

Then he googles Zuko's name again and picks out a picture where he's smiling happily into the camera with his Olympic gold medal. 

"Here you go." He hands her his phone, showing her first the medal picture, and then their selfie. It's most definitely Zuko Sozin, right there, undeniably grinning into the camera while cuddled up next to Sokka. 

_"_ Holy _Shit."_ Katara gapes. "Wait, shit, wait. I thought. Wait. Zuko _Sozin_ ? Sokka, what the _fuck_." 

"Yeah." He tries to not let his worry show, but he's honestly kinda really scared now. Katara is his baby sister, her opinion means a lot to him. What if she doesn't like Zuko?

Katara, of course, immediately notices. And misfires entirely into the wrong direction. 

"Shit, is that a problem that he's famous? He led you on, are you okay? Like, you were so happy! I'm going to punch that ass!" 

And up she goes from the sofa, on her feet, hands balled into fists in righteous fury for her older brother. Katara can go from zero to 180, and she's so protective of him that it hurts sometimes. But she can't be mad at Zuko! Zuko's soft and earnest and shy, he wouldn't survive an angry Katara. He would die of mortification and never talk to Sokka again. That can't happen!

"No, Katara, it's fine! He thought I knew!" Sokka tries to diffuse the situation quickly. 

"Oh." Katara deflates like a jumping castle where the air is let out. "Well, I better meet him soon so I can assess him!" 

"I could invite him over for dinner?" 

"Sounds good." 

They both settle into the couch again, resuming the video. 

And then- 

"Oh fuck, I practically yelled at him that he was your _dick appointment._ Oh my god." 

And then she proceeds to melt down the sofa, covering her reddening face. 

"AN OLYMPIC FIGURE SKATER AND I ACCUSE HIM OF BEING A DICK APPOINTMENT! Sokka how could you do this to me, you need to break up with him, please!" Katara moans into the floor. 

And then it's Sokka's time to cackle. Now he's sure that Katara won't be a dick to his boyfriend, she'll be way too busy trying to make up for her comment. Two birds, one stone.

And that's Katara down, at least in knowing that his new boyfriend is a bit more famous than anyone he's ever dated. 

*

#####  **Suki & Toph **

Sokka is out and about the next day. It's Friday, four days since the Aang incident, and two days since his dads finding out, one day ish since telling Katara. 

He's planning to meet up with Suki and Toph in the park because Suki and Toph want to spar and Sokka honestly just needs fresh air. Studying has fried his brain. He needs an outlet. So he even goes early, planning for a walk before the girls get there. 

That he walks by Zuko's is entirely by chance, it's _on the way_. When he turns around the corner to Miller Avenue, he notes immediately that Zuko's car is currently pulling into the drive. And of course, the man in question gets out. He looks tired, very tired, pulling his bag and skates out of the car. It's a red car. Fuck if he knows the brand, all he knows is that it's not a Ferrari. It's a decent car, not too old, not borderline fancy. Just red. It kinda fits Zuko.

Sokka starts jogging a bit and waits until Zuko's lifted his head out of the car. Just so he doesn't startle him, and his boyfriend won't hit his head. 

"Hey gorgeous, you come here often?" 

Zuko flinches anyways, but when he sees that it's Sokka, he smiles so happily the butterflies in Sokka's stomach dance up a storm. 

"Not as often as I'd like if it would mean I'd get a break." 

"Awww, babe." 

Sokka pulls Zuko into a hug, their customary greeting. He just loves hugging Zuko. His boyfriend of a week. Zuko nuzzles at his chest, into the soft fabric of his hoodie. Fucking hell it's perfect. Zuko is the best hugging height. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"On my way to the park to watch my friends spar, I'll maybe get in some bodyweight exercises, too." 

"Oh."

Sokka hums. And then, a thought strikes him. 

"Hey, wanna come along? Or are you like, too tired, that's fine." 

"I'd love to! I was gonna stretch out and have a calm evening, but-" Zuko falters, and looks up at him. "I don't want to intrude?" 

"Fuck that, you won't intrude! Can you stretch in the park?" 

"Yeah, but I wanna shower first." 

"I'll wait!" Sokka grabs at Zuko's stuff, "Lemme carry this." 

"Sokka, I can do that myself." 

"Nonsense, I'm gonna be the good boyfriend and help you out. Chivalry, you know? You're knackered, baby." 

Zuko blushes. He's noticed that the smaller man does that when Sokka calls him little sweet pet names. So he might or might not take the liberty to do that whenever he can. His boyfriend leads the way inside anyway, kicking off his shoes and sliding into some slippers while Sokka does the same. 

"Help yourself with tea while I'm gone, yeah?" Zuko calls tiredly over his shoulder, already moving into the direction of the bathroom. 

"Wait" Sokka calls before he knows what he's doing. 

"Hm?" 

"Forget it, I. I just-" 

"Sokka?" 

God, why does Zuko have to look so fucking gorgeous all the time? He looks so soft and tired, looking up at him. 

"I just- I didn't get to kiss you yet." It's stupid, but he never knows how to ask for a kiss. Zuko's his boyfriend, like, _officially_ , he should be able to just, kiss him? But no he's an awkward mess. 

The smile overtaking Zuko's face nearly makes up for the awkwardness though, and when he starts to pad over to him and into his space, Sokka is smiling too. Too cute, should be illegal. 

"M' not cute." 

"Yeah, you are." 

Zuko grabs his face, and looks him into the eyes, looking very serious, but there is a small twitch in the corner of his mouth.

"I am not cute." 

"Are too." 

"Sokka-" 

Sokka interrupts him pulling him close, leaning his head down to reach Zuko's lips. The smaller body positively melts into him. It's their first kiss since Wednesday, only two days but too long. He's missed this. 

Kissing Zuko is one of the greatest things ever to happen. In his life. Ever. 

He kinda wishes he could just cancel on Toph and Suki and stay here, kissing Zuko all night. 

But no, he can't. He promised he'd come. 

So he breaks their kiss, and sends Zuko into the direction of the bathroom, only to collapse onto the sofa. Immediately he's overcome with memories, of Zuko on his lap, Zuko in his arms, kissing Zuko. Becoming Zuko's boyfriend in this very room. 

God, he is so whipped. 

_Ping_

Ah, that must be Suki with her check-up text. He tends to forget sometimes, so he's asked her to text him in advance, so he doesn't end up ghosting by accident.

> _Suki [19:37] hey, you still coming? don't forget we're gonna spar tonight at 8, i swear if u forget imma kick your ass_
> 
> _Sokka [19:38] no, I'm coming. Is it okay if I bring my boyfriend? I was already on the way, and I met him by chance. He's not gonna intrude, he said he'll do some stretches while we do our thing, he just came back from training_
> 
> _Suki [19:40] awwww_
> 
> _Suki[ 19:41] boi you're whipped lmao_
> 
> _Suki [19:41] yeah sure bring him! Toph says it's okay too, i just picked her up. you've been talking my ears off about this dude forever, its nice to finally get to know him!_
> 
> _Sokka [19:42] be honoured, not even my fam has met him yet. apart from dad lmao_
> 
> _Suki [19:43] well if ur dad approves_
> 
> _Sokka [19:43] he does_
> 
> _Suki [19:44] nice, see u two in a bit_
> 
> _Suki [19:45] pls do tell us if you two end up making out in a ditch instead of coming here_
> 
> _Sokka [19:46] fuck off :D_

Suddenly, he has a lapful of boyfriend. 

"Hi," He says, unintelligently. Because Zuko with damp hair is not something he's ever seen before, and damn if that man isn't gorgeous. 

"You're a faerie, I swear," Sokka reaches up, for the long dark wet hair. "Or a mermaid." 

Zuko laughs.

"No, a siren. You siren, stop making me fall for you!" 

"Never." He can't get enough of Zuko's smile, but he leans up to kiss it off his face anyways. It doesn't work. Zuko smiles all the way through the kiss. 

"Braid my hair?" Zuko whispers into his mouth. 

"Yeah, of course, what do you want?" 

"Whatever you want. It's warm out, it will be dry by the time we get to the park, and I need it out of my face, please?" 

"Hm. Turn around?" 

Zuko sits on the floor, in between his legs, and Sokka starts braiding. He'd told his boyfriend on their first date that he could do that, had done that since Katara couldn't when they were kids, and Mum was gone. 

It was basically because when they had met up for the date, Zuko had his hair down and Sokka just blurted "Oh god, I wish I could braid your hair." And then, the conversation went from that. 

And now here he is, nearly a five weeks after, braiding an elaborate fishtail braid into dark, sleek hair. It's funny, feeling the different hair structure, but he makes it work. Zuko hands him a hair tie, and Sokka drops a kiss on top of Zuko's head. And immediately purses his lips, because ew, wet. 

"Alright then! Are you ready?" 

"Yeah, let's go." 

Sokka watches as Zuko flits some more around the flat, collecting things in a bag. Foam rollers to roll out Zuko's muscles, obviously, when he asks, the picnic blanket he remembers from a week ago, a thermos with some tea, and a packed box of rice and some already prepped saucy vegetables.

"Enough for two, hungry boy." Zuko says, packing two pairs of chopsticks.

"Tui, you're a mind reader. Siren. I fucking love you. Your food is great," Sokka moans, happily. 

Zuko freezes and blushes.

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

"Can't deal with the fact that your food is fucking great? Because it is and I will keep saying that. Our picnic date was divine, and I'm sure this will be just as good" 

Zuko rolls his eyes at him. Sokka raises his brows. 

_Ping_

Now they both freeze at the sound of Sokka's phone.

> _Toph [20:01] bitch, i really do hope you're not making out in a ditch, suki and I are nearly there_
> 
> _Sokka [20:01] coming, coming_

Sokka snorts. 

"Toph's asking us to get a move on. Although in much worse language than my polite translation" 

"Right, then, shall we?" 

And then they're on the way to the park. All the way, they keep bumping shoulders, until Sokka can't take it anymore. 

"Hey, can you hold this for a sec?"

"Sure." 

Zuko doesn't even look, just holds out his hand. It's so easy to just put is own into Zuko's. 

His boyfriend whips around from where he was glancing into a shop window. 

"Wha-?"

Sokka winks. 

Zuko blushes. 

"I can't believe you, Sokka. So cheesy." 

Sokka snorts in laughter. 

"It worked, didn't it?" He rubs his thumb over Zuko's back of his hand, soothingly. 

Zuko scoffs but smiles and never drops his hand. 

Sokka fucking loves it. He listens to Zuko speak about his day, about his long training on the ice, working out some new choreography. This is always his favourite part. Watching Zuko talk so animatedly about what he loves. Apparently, trying out new things is what he enjoys doing most on the ice. 

"I'd like to watch you train at some point. Can I?" 

Zuko laughs. 

"Yeah, you can. I'd love to skate with you, maybe teach you a few turns? Ice hockey skating is much different, I hear." 

"Yeah, it is. My sister does figure skating as a hobby. We've compared a bit already." 

"Oh, cool! I didn't know she skated?" 

"No, no, she does. I told her about you yesterday. Katara's fine about everything. She is absolutely mortified about calling you my dick appointment, by the way." Sokka guffaws.

"Oh god, I remember." 

"Yeah, well. My dads also played ice-hockey when they were younger." 

"At some point, you gotta tell me that story of how they got together." 

Sokka grins. 

"Yeah, I can give you the short version right now, if you want?" 

"Sure?" 

"Okay, so, basically, mum died when Katara and I were really young, and Bato just sort of stepped in to help, because he was Dad's best friend. They just noticed that they were in love with each other when we told them, those oblivious asses. Really. I was like 15 when they got together for real, and Bato's been my second dad ever since I was like 7 I think." 

"That's-

"Cheesy? Yeah. I gotta get it from somewhere, huh?" He pulls Zuko into his side, embracing him with his arm. 

Zuko drops his head against his shoulder. The mere action sends butterflies into his tummy.

The park is near now, the green treetops reaching high into the baby blue skies. It's really warm, just about 25°C still, even in the evening. 

At the view, Zuko suddenly tenses, looking nervous. 

"You sure they're fine with me coming?" 

"Positive. And if not, that's their loss. You're my Zuko." 

"I really want them to like me, will they like, know me? When they see me?" 

"Suki might, but Toph won't. She's blind." 

"Oh." 

"Don't worry about it, she's very capable, so don't try to patronise her, but also like, vocalise your gestures? Also, you can expect a lot of blind jokes." 

Zuko stops, a look of panic on his face.

"Sweetheart?" Sokka asks.

"I'm not sure I can do this, Sokka, what if I fuck up? I can barely do normal conversation!" 

"Zuko, you'll be fine! I will be right next to you." 

"But Aang said that Toph is scary!"

"Yeah, because she's like a martial arts expert. She can kick your ass, but she's a softie inside. Just gotta crack the hard exterior." 

Zuko looks unconvinced. 

"It will be fine, love." 

Sokka drops a small kiss on his lips, and Zuko smiles a bit wobbly. 

"Okay." 

"Then let's go!" 

When they arrive, Suki and Toph are in the soft grass, already sparring. 

Toph's steady and grounded, her small, wiry body always planted straight on the floor, but Suki is much more flexible, jumping around Toph and trying to evade her. 

It's mesmerising to watch. How Toph does this is still beyond him, it's like she's Daredevil or something. 

"Hey, Daredevil! Suki!" He calls, pulling Zuko in close. They dropped their things next to a tree, and stand a good while away, so they don't get in the way.

In a matter of seconds, Toph has Suki catapulted over her shoulder and onto the floor. 

Suki is on the ground groaning, but Sokka knows exactly that if they had more time, she would be perfectly capable of finishing the fight from her position on the floor. 

Toph dusts her hands off and turns to face them. She looks different than usual, her hair that's usually in a giant bun now tied into one of Suki's elaborate braids. Seems like they _did_ meet up before. He almost doesn't recognise her, she looks so different. Weird how hair can change a person that way. 

"Snoozles, Snoozles boyfriend." 

"Toph! Stop calling me that!" 

Next to him, Zuko- snickers?

"And you! Ganging up on me already?" Sokka huffs, but smiles. 

"Sorry. It was just- your face, love." Zuko said, smiling.

"I can't believe you! You're supposed to be on my side!" he groans at his now giggling boyfriend. 

"Oh I like him already!" 

Now that's Suki. The wild card, who most likely knows Zuko. Because he's famous. Right. Somehow he keeps forgetting this all the time, they're just so comfortable together.

"Right!" Sokka interrupts, nervously, "Suki, Toph, this is my boyfriend, Zuko. Zuko, these are my friends, Toph and Suki." 

"Hi, Zuko here." 

And there he goes, his awkward boy. Sokka almost laughs. 

"Wait a minute!" 

Ah. There it goes. 

"I know you!" 

But that's- not Suki? 

"Toph?" Sokka asks, incredulous. And then turns to Zuko, who is suddenly bright red, " _Zuko_?" 

"Yeah Zuko, what's up?" Toph teases, grinning. 

"Oh my god, I should have known when you said _Toph_ , and _blind_. Why did I not make that connection-" Zuko groans into his hands. 

Toph breaks out into deep belly laughter. 

Sokka is confused. 

So is Suki, who shoots him a look and steps closer. 

"So. Sokka when were you gonna tell us that your hot ass date is a celeb?" She stage-whispers. 

"I don't know, right now? On my deathbed? Because apparently, _Toph_ knows Zuko already." Sokka whispers back. 

They get startled and jump from each other when Toph straight on _punches_ his boyfriend in the arm. 

"Hey!" Sokka and Zuko chorus almost immediately.

"Leave my boyfriend be!" 

"Well, Zuko could have just decided to _not_ fucking date my friend! I can't believe I _helped you_ give him your number! Also, since when are you a celebrity? You're a tea server!" 

“Wait what?” Sokka gapes. 

Zuko groans and he is now impossibly red. 

"IhelpoutintheteashopandToph'saregular." He mumbles into his hands. 

"Sorry, what was that?" he gawks. 

"Sparky right here is Uncle's nephew! I fucking told you about Sparky like all the time! He's annoyingly shy and can't talk to people for shit, and he was mooning over this guy, and I got so annoyed, so I told him to give him his number. I never knew it was _you!"_

Somehow Toph manages to point exactly at Sokka. 

"Well, you never wanted to listen to me talk about my dates after that!" Zuko proclaims loudly. "I can't believe this." 

"Yeah, because you're sappy as fuck! He's dreamy, his muscles, and Toph, he's so tall! I could not listen to that for longer than 5 seconds!" Toph sounds petulant, but her impression of Zuko's raspy tone is impeccable.

"Oh, my god." Suki bursts into laughter. 

Sokka joins in. This is fucking ridiculous. 

Soon all of them are laughing on the floor. 

"At some point, you gotta tell me though how you're famous, Sparky." Toph sighs, wiping her happy tears from her eyes. 

"I'm a figure skater, and I'm pretty good at it. Won gold at Olympics last year." Zuko smiles. "I only help out with Uncle because it gives me a break sometimes. It's nice." 

Sokka lies on the floor, smiling brightly, listening to them bicker. 

Suki nudges him gently to get his attention, quietly whispering.

"You good?" 

"Yeah. I'm happy. He makes me happy." 

"Good." 

"Yeah." 

"Wanna spar?" 

"Oh, you're on." 

It's been a while since he's gotten his ass kicked by his ex- but it's fun. 

He lets himself be pulled up and further away from the bickering two others, and into the fray. 

Suki drills him good, and Sokka gets quite a few nice tackles in, not holding back. He needs to work on them anyway, even if it's not on the ice right now. The spar gets his blood running and his sweat dripping, and his mind finally runs into different circles that aren't related to his anxiety of Zuko meeting his friends. 

Sometimes he steals a few glances over at them. They're sitting against the tree, just talking, bickering a bit but he knows Toph. She's sitting close to Zuko, and she's even touching him, a hand on his arm. Toph rarely touches people, she always says that her love language is punching people. 

But Sokka knows that that isn't true. Well, it _is_ true, but this stuff? Gentle touches and soft smiles are reserved only for people that she really really likes. 

The only reason he knows _that,_ is because he's been there. But with him it rarely happens, mostly when Toph has an unfortunate run-in with her parents and Sokka lets her stay over and ramble until she falls asleep. Toph is rarely vulnerable. But it seems like Zuko has somehow seen through her. 

Sokka sees past her teasing demeanour and watches the small touches. 

And he also sees Zuko, his shy, adorable, awkward Zuko who turns a bit more confident next to her, coming out of his nervous shell. 

_Wack._

_“_ No slacking off, Sokka!” 

Suki rips him from his thoughts with a hit. 

"Sukiiiii," he whines but retakes his fighting stance. "I never wanted to spar, just watch!"

"Yeah, but you also wanna impress your boy, so give me your best!" 

And they're at it again. Suki is giving her best to hit him with her fists, and Sokka deflects and deflects and deflects. 

He's getting tired now, though, so he tries finding an opening, _any opening_ to end this sparring session with him not losing face, but Suki is relentless. 

But. Nobody said that he couldn't play dirty, right? 

As quickly as he can, he whips out his leg and trips his best friend, wrapping both his arms around her and tackling her to the floor, to break her fall. 

Rules are 10 seconds to the floor. 

There is no way he will keep her down this way without playing dirty, so he starts tickling her, counting all the time. One thing about Suki is that even though she is absolutely terrifying, she is also really fucking ticklish. And Sokka will abuse this fact if it means he gets to walk away and cuddle his boyfriend for the rest of the evening. 

"Yield, YIEHIIIELD SO-HOKKA!" Suki wheezes under him, trying to wiggle away. 

Sokka keeps the tickling up for a little while longer because it's just so much _fun_ and he likes hearing Suki laugh like this, completely unhinged and genuine. Usually, he just tries to joke to make his friends laugh but honestly, what's wrong with a little happy torture? 

“Yihihiiiiieeeeeeeld! SOKKA FUCK!” 

"Okay, alright, alright." Sokka stops and rolls off her. 

Suki immediately sits up and wipes the tears from her red face, but doesn't stop laughing. 

"I hate you." 

"Hmmm-" 

"Bastard man. Evil. How dare you." 

"I love you too, Suki." Sokka grins at her through his hair, which has fallen open at some point. Damn, his fucking hair tie. That's almost definitely gone in the grass forever. 

Nevermind that. 

He's hungry now. He gets up quickly and shakes out his hair, getting some of the grass that miraculously has made its way into his waves. And then he does his best of a mermaid expression, whipping back his hair while moving back upright. 

His boyfriend meets his eyes almost immediately, and Sokka grins helplessly, and winks, in what is hopefully a sexy way. Pool commercial anyone? Just without the water. 

Zuko blushes. 

Strike!

"Toph, Suki's still down- go get her!" Sokka smirks and quickly moves away from where Suki nearly grabs his ankle in retaliation, spluttering. 

Toph is on her in a matter of seconds, leaving Zuko to sit alone. 

Slowly, he walks to him, the tiredness catching up finally, and flops down over his boyfriend. Because he can _do_ that now. Openly show affection and shit.

"Zukooooooooo" he whines into said person's shoulder, pleased when Zuko catches him in a weird splayed out-not-quite-sitting-nor-lying-down hug. The only thing holding them up from lying down are Zuko's incredible lean muscles. 

But Zuko's tired, so it doesn't take a few seconds till they're lying on the blanket with and 'oof'. 

"Hey" Zuko rasps, smiling at him.

"Hi." Sokka grins back and steals a kiss. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, you? Suki drilled you hard." 

Sokka rolls off Zuko with a long-suffering sigh, lying on his back. 

"I'm soooo tired Zuko. She's mean!" 

"You looked really good though," comes the reply from his left.

Sokka turns on his side and bracing his upper body on his elbow, to muster him. 

"Did I now?" 

"Yeah." 

Sokka grins and flexes, breaking into laughter when Zuko inevitably blushes, again. 

" _Sokka."_

 _"What!_ You love it!" 

Zuko just rolls his eyes and tries to fight Sokka's bear hug.

"Sokkaaa, I gotta stretch!" 

"Alright alright." 

He sits back and watches as Zuko continues with setting up, occasionally handing over some weird stretching rolls of which he forgot the name for, again, and waits.

Zuko starts out with some fairly harmless stretches, so he settles and takes out the food, starting to eat while Zuko stretches, striking up a natural conversation.

The sun is starting to go down, nearing sunset stage, warm light broken by the trees around them. It's wonderfully idyllic. Picture perfect. 

People are walking their dogs, enjoying the warm summer evening.

Suki and Toph are sparring still, rolling around in the soft grass. 

He's eating his boyfriend's awesome food. 

His boyfriend is stretching out his legs right now, almost in a split. 

Oh, dear lord.

He can do the splits. Because, of course, he can. 

Goddamnit, that boy is flexible. 

Suddenly he becomes aware that Zuko is, in fact, _talking_ , and tries to tune back in, snapping his gaze back to Zuko's face instead of his calves. 

Who immediately raises his eyebrows at him and smirks.

"Stop ogling me, Sokka!" 

"But you're my boyfriend! I'm allowed to!" He grins back, "And it's not like you weren't ogling me earlier!"

It should not be funny how Zuko immediately starts spluttering. God, riling up Zuko can be so entertaining sometimes. 

"I was not! I was watching you spar!" 

"And I was just watching you stretch" Sokka grins and winks. 

"Oh shut up. Help me stretch, you dunderhead." 

"Help you-" 

"Yes." Zuko motions in front of him, hackling him into sitting down. 

Zuko sits with his legs spread like in a V and holds out his hands for Sokka to pull on, eyeing him with a puppy-eyed look. 

"Please?" 

"Alright, alright. Do I just pull?" 

"Yeah, carefully." 

So he does. And Zuko just folds. Like it's fucking nothing. Tui and La that man will be the death of him. 

They go through some more stretches like that, and finally, Zuko is done, flopping into a heap on their blanket. 

Sokka leans on his arm again and feels a little like a greek aristocrat on one of those benches. With his lover in front of him. 

"Tired?" 

Zuko nods and rolls over into Sokka's space. 

"You could nap." Sokka needs to touch his hair, he really needs to. So he does. 

Zuko hums, somewhere into his chest, but then sits up. 

"If I nap now, I'll never be able to sleep tonight." 

"Fair." 

He watches as Zuko skooches back, all the way back until his back hits the tree, and the second Zuko utters a small "come 'ere", he does. 

They sit together, Zuko tucked into his side, the sun shining down in its last rays. Toph and Suki are doing god knows what, and he doesn't care. 

Zuko's there, and that's all he needs right now. 

His friends know, not all of them might have necessarily _met_ Zuko yet, but they know who he is. Maybe he's doing this a bit backwards? But he knows that there will be a family dinner on Sunday, and he just knows he just needs to ask Zuko, so that he can officially meet his dad's and sister. 

"Babe, are you free on the weekend?" 

"Should be? When?" 

"I don't know, maybe Sunday? Bato's gonna have a barbeque, and everyone's gonna come, and I think I'd like you to be there too." Sokka splutters, suddenly a bit nervous. What if Zuko doesn't want to meet his family? He's met his friends. But meeting the dad's is another big big step. 

"Yeah, sure. I'll come over. Do I need to bring anything?" 

"Oh god, no, no no, Bato would kill me if I made you do things!!!" Sokka moans at the thought. "You'll be fine. Just bring yourself and be hungry!" 

"Right." 

"Wait, are you like allergic to anything?" 

"Nah, I'm fine.” 

"Good, good."

They fall back into silence. It’s comfortable, like this. Zuko is incredibly warm tucked under his arm. It’s not exactly comfortable, but Sokka is content. Now that everyone knows what Zuko does for a living, he’s sure nothing more can go wrong. They’re gonna love Zuko. He’s just sure of it. Aang and Suki seem to like him, his dad had already embarrassed him, as he does, and Toph-

“Wait a minute. Does this mean I have to thank _Toph_ for getting us together?” 

Toph cackles in the distance. 

*

There is Artwork for this Fic now!

Check out this beautiful [drawing of Zuko as Yuzuru](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDF1OBgpaBP/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) drawn by Morbidroze on Insta!

**Author's Note:**

> Some more headcanons: 
> 
> A tickling fight ensues, Toph may or may not build an alliance with Zuko, and since Suki plays her own game, they gang up on Sokka.
> 
> Defeated, Sokka lies on the blanket and curses the day Zuko met Toph
> 
> Suki and Sokka start a push-up competition. 
> 
> Sokka wins.
> 
> Suki heckles Zuko to get on Sokka’s back, Sokka is not phased in the least. Zuko is beyond turned on, but they’re nowhere near being that intimate yet, they’ve dated for like a month. 
> 
> However, he is way too tired to remain horny and thus falls asleep on the picnic blanket half an hour later. 
> 
> Toph dares Sokka to draw on his boyfriend’s face but Sokka protects him. 
> 
> Leave me some comments if you want more! I'd love to hear some of your thoughts!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gliding on Thin Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942818) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
